Todo caballero tiene un límite
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Sanji nota que últimamente sus dos nakama se han puesto demasiado cariñosas con el marimo idiota. Lo que más le inquieta al rubio cocinero es hacia quién están dirigidos sus celos. One-shot ZoSan dedicado a Luna-senpai por su cumpleaños, ¡lamento la demora!


**Si alguna/o que lee esta historia sigue mi otro fanfic de One Piece, no se me lance encima, por favor ;w; Sé que debo actualizar **_Habitación 404_**, pero este One-shot es un regalo para mi Oka-san y senpai, Luna. Es la jefa del grupo de traducción de Doujinshis de One Piece al que pertenezco (el cual, por cierto, deberían chequear. El nombre es **_**LunaPiecesFansub**_** y pueden encontrarnos en Blogspot, YouTube o Facebook. Los enlaces están en mi perfil ;D) y la aprecio muchísimo, quería darle un regalo aunque fuese con mi poco talento en la escritura. Sin más, espero que disfruten la historia, ¡en especial Luna-senpai!**

**Disclaimer: Odacchi es el único dueño de One Piece, si fuese mío no sería ni la mitad de bueno de lo que es en realidad.**

* * *

**Todo caballero tiene un límite**

Como hombre y, en especial, como caballero, Sanji tenía un lema y ese era que siempre_, siempre_, complacería a cualquier mujer.

Por consiguiente, desde que se hizo esta promesa, juró que jamás golpearía a una; sin importar que su vida estuviera en riesgo, tal y como había sucedido en Water Seven.

Otro punto era que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de proteger a cualquier doncella que estuviera en peligro. No importaba si ésta acabara de rechazarlo o si no pidiera su ayuda, siempre que viera -o creyera ver- temor en su mirada, él, el gran Sanji, estaría ahí para patear cualquier trasero.

También estaba el hecho de dejarse mangonear. Muchos decían que las chicas le utilizaban, en especial cierta navegante, y que él no se daba cuenta; pero no era así. El rubio sí que sabía cuándo las muchachas usaban sonrisas lindas, miradas suplicantes o vocecitas suaves sólo para conseguir algo a cambio, ya sea comida, protección, cargar paquetes, entre otros favores. A él simplemente no le importaba.

Repitiendo, ya se había prometido siempre complacer a cualquier mujer.

Por eso daba igual lo que ellas hicieran con él, el cocinero siempre las perdonaba. Por eso tenía poco valor cuántas veces lo habían pisoteado o se habían burlado de él, seguiría amando a las féminas del mundo entero hasta el fin de sus días. Cuando lo habían ofendido a él y a su comida, jamás había mostrado enojo o molestia alguna, sólo se había disculpado y hasta había prometido mejorar.

Muchos lo llamaban patético y él sabía que, hasta cierto punto, lo era; pero ya no lo podía evitar. Era como de esas costumbres que uno no se puede quitar.

A veces hacía cosas por su propia cuenta para mantener feliz a cualquier mujer cerca, por eso se esmeraba tanto con la comida de las dos únicas chicas de la tripulación.

Incluso, ahora mismo, se encontraba preparando dos bebidas especialmente deliciosas y refrescantes para ellas. Canturreaba mientras salía con ambas copas en una bandeja y subía hasta donde la piscina estaba.

— ¡Nami-chwan~, Robin-swan~!—empezó diciendo en las escaleras— Les he traído unas bebidas para que se hidraten un poco, no puedo permitir que sus bellas pieles se maltraten bajo el sol—explicó con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo encantado por el simple hecho de ver a sus dos compañeras.

—Oh, Cocinero-san—oyó la voz de la pelinegra—muchas gracias—sonrió.

— ¡Wow, gracias, Sanji-kun! ¡Eres el mejor!—exclamó la pelirroja con auténtica gratitud. Sin embargo, por increíble que sonara, el rubio no les había prestado atención.

— ¿Qué hacen?—preguntó, sin procesar la información presentada ante sus ojos.

—Eso también quisiera saberlo yo—espetó una voz molesta. Sanji observaba sin saber qué pensar. Ambas chicas estaban arrodilladas usando, como en la imaginación del cocinero, sus bikinis; parecían recién salidas de la alberca. Entre ellas estaba el espadachín de cabellos verdes, sentado y con la mueca arisca de siempre. Hasta ahí todo habría sido relativamente normal, lo que no cuadraba en la imagen eran las manos artificiales de Robin que tomaban las piernas del chico contra el suelo mientras otras dos tomaban el kimono verde, abriéndolo hasta dejar el trabajado pecho al descubierto.

Por otro lado, las verdaderas manos de la pelinegra estaban tocando uno de los pectorales de Roronoa, mientras las manos de la pelirroja delineaban la enorme cicatriz que casi dividía el cuerpo de Zoro.

Antes de que el minuto si quiera se completase, las piernas del rubio volvieron a tomar vida y lo ayudaron a dirigirse hacia el pequeño trío para ofrecer las bebidas a las respectivas doncellas. Puso la cara de bobo de siempre y soltó uno que otro halago antes de retirarse alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en la cocina: todo en un tiempo récord y dejando a los tres sorprendidos por su extraña actitud. Aun así, terminaron por no darle demasiada importancia.

El cocinero entró al que alguna vez había llamado su santuario y se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la respiración algo agitada. Se reprendió mentalmente y entonces prosiguió con lo suyo.

* * *

Lo siguiente que dejó a Sanji sin habla fue lo que sucedería ese mismo día por la noche.

A penas su trasero tocó la silla, Luffy, como siempre, se abalanzó sobre la comida, engullendo todo lo que pudo con rapidez. El resto empezó a comer con mayor moderación y una que otra charla salió a flote. Cuando la cena estuvo algo avanzada, Robin propuso algo que dejó al rubio sin habla.

—Creo que estoy llena ya. Espadachín-kun, ¿quieres comerte mi postre?—esto claro, lo dijo sin alzar demasiado la voz, pues Luffy no podía enterarse de que regalaban comida. El de cabellos verdes aceptó con un seco asentimiento, típico en él, y estiró su mano dispuesto a tomar el plato—ah, espera, no te molestes—lo interrumpió. Zoro regresó su mano sin entender mucho, pero no dijo nada. Enseguida un brazo salió de la mesa, alzando el plato, y se movilizó hasta estar frente a Roronoa. Entonces otro apéndice apareció y tomó un poco del postre con la cucharita—anda, abre la boca—dijo.

La mandíbula del cocinero casi cae hasta chocar la mesa. Volteó en busca de otra reacción parecida a la suya, pero Luffy se encontraba con Usopp y Chopper riéndose de las payasadas que hacían Brook y asombrándose por los nuevos implementos robóticos de Franky. Su último consuelo iba a ser Nami, pero esta ni se había inmutado, sólo seguía comiendo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa mirando la escena.

De nuevo regresó su vista al espadachín y se sintió como en la mañana: el pulso acelerado y sus cejas frunciéndose. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿Por qué la pelinegra alimentaba de ese modo tan…romántico al espadachín? Y aún más importante, ¡¿por qué demonios había abierto la boca y se dejaba sin más?! Sintió que levemente se calentaba, ¿era eso furia? _Maldito marimo, ni si quiera te gustan los dulces_, reprendió en su mente.

El postre fue engullido por completo. La pelinegra sólo sonrió y volvió a los murmullos con la pelirroja, mientras Zoro simplemente volvía a su bebida sin preguntarse el porqué de lo que acababa de suceder. Sanji, por su parte, se levantó sin decir palabra y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Las cosas no volvieron a tomar ese…_tinte extraño_, hasta pasados varios días. Casi había olvidado el asunto pero, para su mala suerte, las cosas volvieron a empezar.

Vamos, no debía estar celoso de Robin, por más que le prestara más atención al cabeza de alga que a él…o a cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación.

Después de todo, debía tranquilizarse o la próxima vez no podría controlarse. Había sentido su sangre hervir durante la última ocasión en la que se encontró con esas escenitas, ¿había sido esa vez en que Robin había salido junto al espadachín al terminar de la cena? ¿O aquella en la que la pelinegra le había pedido a Zoro que le untara protector en la espalda? ¡Joder, que ella tenía la maldita habilidad de aparecer manos de donde quiera!

Pero lo que más le preocupaba al rubio, era el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Al principio el odio había sido dirigido, cuando aún tenía conciencia y control completo de sus actos, hacia Roronoa, deseando que se lastimara o se perdiera en algún bosque.

Pero poco a poco, y sin querer, sus malos deseos se fueron yendo hacia la persona que buscaba las situaciones. Que ojalá se perdiera su libro favorito, que qué bueno sería si se peleara con su amiga…la última vez había querido que se caiga al mar y que nadie pudiera rescatarla; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un problema.

Él, el caballero que se había prometido que jamás dejaría a una doncella ser lastimada en su presencia, estaba deseándole el mal a una.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Y cuando trataba de calmarse para disipar la ira y concentrarse en otra cosa, aparecía esa sonrisita divertida por parte de Nico. Ese gesto por el que antes mataría, ahora le provocaba rabia. ¿Por qué el espadachín no la apartaba? ¡Si a él no le gustaba que nadie se le acercase!

_Estúpido marimo._

Disipó esos pensamientos mientras mentalizaba toda su concentración en la preparación del día. Era el cumpleaños del capitán y aquello ameritaba una comida mayor a la habitual, tanto en cantidad como calidad y diversidad.

Se colocó el cabello hacia atrás mientras movía las páginas de un recetario, había un platillo que deseaba probar y era algo trabajoso, no podía tener fallo alguno. Empezó por cortar las verduras cuando oyó que alguien entraba.

—Disculpa, Cocinero-san—Sanji _casi_ cortó mal una de las rodajas de la zanahoria que tenía en manos.

— ¿Sí, Robin-chan?—preguntó pausadamente entre dientes, sin siquiera voltear.

— ¿Dónde guarda Espadachín-san su sake?—preguntó indiferente a la poca alegría con la que fue recibida.

—Ahí—señaló con el cuchillo sin voltear. La pelinegra soltó una de sus acostumbradas risitas y se acercó al lugar para sacar una botella.

—Gracias—se dirigió a la salida mientras Sanji se debatía internamente entre si hacerlo o no. Al final se dio por vencido y preguntó.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Oh, Espadachín-san está ocupado con Navegante-san, así que me pidió que se lo llevase—respondió tranquilamente—ya sabes, se están llevando bastante bien últimamente—agregó antes de salir y dejar al cocinero sin habla. Apretó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo.

_¿También con Nami-san? Me sorprende que no le cobre._

Dejó caer el utensilio.

* * *

— ¡Estoy tan lleno!—Luffy colocó la mano en su hinchado estómago— ¡Muchas gracias Sanji, estuvo delicioso!—el rubio no prestó atención, se había dirigido a la cocina desde hacía un rato alegando que lavaría los trastes.

—Oh, Luffy-san, déjeme tocarle algo que compuse para usted—ofreció Brook, acomodando su guitarra.

— ¡Genial!

—Todos están tan animado como siempre, ¿a que sí, Cocinero-san?—Robin entró a la cocina y Sanji sintió un leve escalofrío. Temía no ser capaz de controlarse.

—Mmm—fue su única respuesta, la arqueóloga no lo dejó pasar por alto.

—He notado que últimamente no hablas conmigo, estás más frío—continuó sin moverse del lugar.

—N-no es eso, es tu imaginación, Robin—respondió casi de inmediato, con un toque de culpabilidad.

— ¿Sólo Robin?—preguntó la pelinegra, fingiendo reproche. Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir—Soy bastante observadora, sé por qué estás así—dijo sin preámbulos. El rubio sintió su cuerpo frío, ¿lo sabía? ¿En serio lo sabía? Oh, joder.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó sin voltear, continuando con el plato que tenía en manos.

—Estás celoso—picó y el muchacho se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos. Unos segundos después, recuperó la compostura.

— ¿Ce-celoso? ¿Por qué estaría celoso?—preguntó, fregando la vajilla con mayor intensidad.

—No tienes por qué fingir, lo sé todo—continuó, torturando por completo al rubio—al igual que tampoco tienes que seguir frotando ese plato, llevas tanto tiempo en él que debería estar brillando, se romperá si sigues haciéndolo con tanta rudeza—agregó con sorna.

—No finjo, no sé de lo que hablas—Sanji endureció el tono de su voz y dejó de moverse.

— ¿Estás molesto, Cocinero-san?

— ¡No estoy-!—el rubio volteó, con clara irritación, pero detuvo su frase a la mitad al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De inmediato fingió una sonrisa—No estoy molesto, Robin…-chan.

—Ya veo—se dio la vuelta y volvió al comedor con el resto de la tripulación. Sanji estuvo a punto de perder los estribos de nuevo, ¿para qué demonios lo había provocado?

* * *

Pasó un mes y el cocinero se sentía a punto de explotar. Pudo soportar muchísimas cosas, cada vez con menos calma, pero al menos sabía que a ese punto ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

O eso creyó.

Zoro ingresó al comedor esa mañana, más inquieto de lo normal. El rubio ni si quiera quiso iniciar una discusión, pero sí preguntó qué le sucedía. Con genuina preocupación, el peliverde respondió.

—Mi pañuelo, ¿lo has visto?—Sanji se sorprendió: sabía que el trozo de tela significaba mucho para él, aun cuando no estaba seguro de por qué. Incluso era lo único que lavaba con bastante cariño y delicadeza*.

— ¿Buscaste en la habitación?

—Sí, también en el baño—Zoro siguió buscando debajo de la mesa. En eso, la puerta se abrió y Robin y Nami entraron al lugar.

—Zoro, te estábamos buscando—la pelirroja llamó la atención de ambos hombres en la habitación—olvidaste esto en nuestro cuarto, _anoche_—indicó, mostrando el dichoso pañuelo en su mano. Roronoa se levantó de golpe y se acercó, suspirando de alivio. El cocinero dejó caer el cucharón en su mano, convirtiéndose en el nuevo centro de atención.

— ¿Cocinero-san?—llamó la pelinegra— ¿sucede algo?—Sanji reaccionó.

— ¿Qué? No, nada—respondió antes de agacharse por el utensilio perdido. Cuando se levantó aún lo estaban mirando, pero pronto Nami continuó.

—Deja que te lo ponga—indicó. El espadachín se encogió de hombros y ofreció el brazo izquierdo, donde la navegante hizo el nudo—listo. —A continuación, ambas se sentaron en la mesa y Zoro se dirigió a la alacena por un poco de sake. El cocinero revisó la comida sin pensar mucho en ella y aprovechó que tendría que dejarla un rato hirviendo para irse al baño a despejarse. Los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente se sentían demasiado peligrosos. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando fue llamado—Sanji-kun~—Nami usó una voz cantarina y dulce, no tan usual en ella— ¿te importaría darnos un poco de limonada?

—Hay limones en la nevera, hazla tú sola. —Respondió con brusquedad—o mejor pídele a Zoro que lo haga; ya sabes, como pago por lo de anoche.

Silencio.

Zoro se le quedó viendo completamente sorprendido, botella en mano, con la boca levemente abierta. No era para más, incluso las dos mujeres no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, mucho menos el rubio que recién procesaba lo que acababa de decir.

—Yo…yo no…—pero no balbuceó más, su cuerpo se había quedado repentinamente frío y su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Finalmente, lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr para librarse de la situación. Aun cuando el espadachín era bastante lento para muchas cosas, su cuerpo reaccionó sin perder demasiado tiempo y fue tras el cocinero. Para la mala suerte de Sanji, no había mucho lugar a donde correr considerando que estaban en un barco a mitad del mar. Incluso Zoro, con su poca capacidad de orientación, no tardaría en encontrarlo.

Con desesperación, el rubio subió y bajó escaleras hasta terminar, sin proponérselo, en la habitación de los chicos. Estaba vacía, pero sabía que sería demasiado fácil que lo encontraran ahí. Dio la vuelta dispuesto a esconderse entre los cachivaches del taller de Franky o el de Usopp, pero supo que no había escapatoria cuando se topó con el espadachín a tan solo unos metros de la entrada. Este no tardó en verlo y corrió hacia él.

A sabiendas de que sería inútil, Sanji ni si quiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Sólo se quedó ahí mirando al peliverde. Zoro se detuvo antes de entrar al cuarto cuando notó que no había intento alguno de huir. Se observaron el uno al otro sin intercambiar palabra alguna por casi todo un minuto, hasta que el espadachín reaccionó.

—Oye, Cocinero-

—No—interrumpió—vete, no sé lo que me pasa—pidió. A ambos les sorprendió el deje de súplica presente en la voz del rubio.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Sí, sí puedes—insistió, dando un paso para salir de ahí, pero el otro bloqueó la salida—muévete, marimo, ¿no viste lo que acabo de hacer? Tengo que ir rápido a disculparme con Robin-chan y Nami-san o nunca más…—no terminó la oración. En realidad había hablado sin pensar demasiado, en busca de una ruta de escape. No estaba usando sus cinco sentidos.

—No, no quieres—dijo Zoro, imitando la respuesta anterior—en realidad te alegra haberlo hecho—aseguró, con una media sonrisa socarrona. El rubio se vio sorprendido y algo aterrado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? Yo nunca…—miró al suelo—yo nunca…—repitió, absorto en sus pensamientos en vez de prestarle atención a la realidad. Finalmente frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al espadachín— ¿qué me hiciste?—Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír aún más ampliamente, incluso si Sanji le mirase irritado.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó, fingiendo inocencia y dando un paso hacia adelante, obligando al otro a retroceder—Yo no hice nada—siguió caminando hasta que logró entrar a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él sin dejar de observar al rubio. Como si de una señal se tratase, el sonido del portazo logró traer al cocinero a la realidad. Dejó atrás el extraño estado en el que se había encontrado y encaró al otro.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo jamás le había hecho algo así a una dama! ¡Jamás había siquiera pensado en lastimar a una! Ahora no puedo evitar esos pensamientos cada que…—se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir— ¡Es tu culpa!—insistió.

—No creí que sería de este modo—dijo Zoro en voz baja, rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué modo? ¿De qué hablas?—el peliverde suspiró.

—No soy bueno con las palabras—Sanji miró con recelo al otro cuando este decidió disminuir la distancia entre ambos. Como reacción natural, el cocinero retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que se topó con una de las hamacas de madera tras de sí. Volteó por la sorpresa y notó, con ironía, que su propia cama lo había acorralado. Cuando regresó la mirada al frente, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde: el peliverde estaba muy cerca, lo suficiente como para besarlo.

El tacto lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos, uno por la impresión y el otro por el simple hecho de no querer hacerlo. Sin perder el tiempo, Zoro se las arregló para ingresar en la boca del anonadado rubio, invadiendo cada rincón. El cocinero no tardó en reaccionar y jadeó por lo repentino del gesto. No tuvo tiempo de corresponder tampoco, pues Roronoa se alejó lo suficiente para que ambos se vieran a los ojos.

—Marimo…—susurró.

— ¿Te molesta que me toquen?—siguió, colando una mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio. Tal vez fuese por el beso, la mirada del espadachín o sus manos recorriendo su pecho, pero Sanji notó, con horror, que su entrepierna empezaba a despertar. Dado su estado de sumisión, Zoro aprovechó para meterlo en la hamaca con él encima— ¿explotaste porque ellas se acercaban a mí?—insistió y detuvo todo movimiento solo para quedarse ahí, esperando la respuesta contraria.

—Sí—admitió, sin titubeos—odié tanto que se te peguen, detesté no ser yo quien estuviese ahí—confesó más para sí que para los oídos del otro. Como si aquello fuese todo lo que esperaba, Roronoa se agachó y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez Sanji sí fue capaz de responder e incluso tomó al peliverde de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y profundizando más el tacto.

El rubio sólo se dejó llevar, sin querer preguntarse la razón porque muy en el fondo conocía la respuesta, una que no estaba dispuesto a encarar aún. La ropa se fue desprendiendo y ambos hombres continuaron hasta que el deseo logró ser aplacado.

Ignorando lo incómodo de la posición, hallaron el modo de recostarse juntos. Cuando ambos hubieron calmado su respiración, Sanji habló.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me sentía así por ti. —Zoro tardó un poco en responder.

—No es como si estuviera completamente seguro. —El cocinero volteó y lo miró.

— ¿Me besaste sin estar seguro? ¿Qué tal si te partía la cara?—el otro se encogió de hombros.

—No lo pensé en ese momento.

—Marimo idiota—rió un poco. Después de unos segundos, Zoro continuó.

—Lo sospeché un poco cuando te portaste raro con ellas. Nunca habías hecho algo así. —Sanji se sentó.

—Cierto, debo disculparme—recordó, sintiendo cómo toda la culpabilidad se le venía encima. —no puedo creer que actuara así, tan…

— ¿Celoso?—completó, sonriendo de medio lado.

—No lo digas—instó, frunciendo el ceño. —Zoro rió un poco y lo jaló de vuelta a la posición en la que estaban.

—Puedes disculparte luego—el rubio no se resistió—pero en serio me sorprende lo increíblemente celoso que puedes ser. —el otro sintió cómo la sangre se aglomeraba en sus orejas por la vergüenza.

—Calla, cabeza de alga. Algún día te haré sentir igual—amenazó, dándose la vuelta para no mirarlo a la cara.

—Llevas coqueteándole a todas las mujeres que ves desde que nos conocemos, ¿crees que me preocupa?

—Podría ir tras cualquiera. No eres el primero con el que me acuesto—insistió. Zoro también se colocó de lado y lo abrazó por detrás antes de susurrar.

—Entonces sólo debo asegurarme de ser el último.

Sanji no supo cómo responder.

* * *

— ¡Lo siento tanto!

Robin y Nami lo vieron sorprendidas. Ambas habían estado tomando el sol cuando de pronto el rubio había aparecido y agachado la cabeza ante ellas. Se miraron entre sí y la pelirroja fue la primera en responder.

—Vamos, Sanji-kun; no tienes por qué preocuparte—pidió, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Así es, Cocinero-kun. Entendemos tus motivos—apoyó la arqueóloga. El rubio las miró sin convencerse por las respuestas.

— ¡No es así! Merezco su absoluto desprecio, fue mi error. ¡Me dejé contagiar por la estupidez del marimo idiota!—insistió.

—Yo creo que te dejaste hacer otra cosa—respondió Robin, con esa sonrisa de saberlo todo. Nami dejó escapar una risita.

—No lo digas así, Robin. —el cocinero se quedó sin habla, completamente anonadado.

—Ustedes…

—Sanji-kun, digamos que nosotras…—Nami se pensó un poco las palabras que usaría—que nosotras sabíamos que esto pasaría.

—Así es, los acontecimientos del último mes no fueron mera casualidad—apoyó la morena—sospechábamos que algo pasaba entre tú y Espadachín-san, sólo aportamos nuestro granito de arena.

—Por eso no debes sentirte culpable—finalizó la pelirroja. Ambas sonrieron sinceramente, en señal de que decían la verdad.

—Nami-chan…Robin-san…—pronunció, aún sin estar seguro de lo que acababa de oír.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Cuánto calor! Nos vendría bien un par de bebidas frías, ¿verdad, Robin?

—Concuerdo contigo. —Sanji dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con un único pensamiento.

_A veces las mujeres daban miedo._

* * *

*****_Es un headcanon con el cual estoy muy de acuerdo. Se rumora por ahí que el pañuelo que tiene Zoro tiene que ver con Kuina. Por supuesto, no es oficial, pero me gustó bastante. Otros dicen que son los pendientes, me gustan ambos :'D_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Luna-senpai! Quería dártelo ayer, pero no había terminado aún, lo siento mucho ;w;**

**Espero que te gustara, es lo único que podía regalarte considerando la distancia entre las dos (?) Sé que ZoSan hay a montones, pero también sé lo mucho que te gusta esta pareja y, en especial, Sanji. Discúlpame si me salió algo OoC y también por mi insípido modo de pasar de largo un Lemon. Al principio estaba escribiendo una historia completamente distinta, pero después de cambiar unas tres veces de idea (?), por fin encontré una con la cual pudiera explayarme un poco. ¡Espero que hayas tenido un bonito día con quien/es más quisiste! ¡Espero poder darte algo mejor el año que viene!**

**Tu hija que te quiere,**

**Lis.**


End file.
